


ring

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i pretend im funny in this one, kenma's a lightweight and alcohol makes him sleepy, minor bokuroo, shhh - Freeform, soft, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: Shouyou and Kenma are invited for a movie night at Bokuto and Kuroo's place.





	ring

**Author's Note:**

> alternative titles i posted on twitter: isaac vs writing one-shots when they've got actual projects they should be working on; no plot just banter  
> enjoy!

Shouyou ducks his head into the bathroom, and Kenma looks at him through the mirror, meeting his eyes and not looking away, even after moments of silence.

“How long?” The redhead asks, finally, almost ashamed, half of his face tucked and hidden behind the doorframe.

“I’m almost done, Shouyou. Just a sec, okay?”

He groans, and drags his feet across the floor as he sidles closer to Kenma. Wraps his warms around the blonde’s waist, rests his chin on his shoulder. Kenma doesn’t stop combing through his hair, running his fingers through it after he’s done with the actual comb, trying to induce some softness to the dyed strands. He’s looking at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, and Shouyou’s looking at him, too.

“Your hair looks fine, Kenma.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to leave soon.”

“I’m not! It’s pretty. You know I always like it.”

Kenma blushes, and looks down at the sink. It’s adorable, so Shouyou nuzzles his neck at it. It probably makes his face burn even more.

“I don’t even know why I keep dyeing it. It’s so much effort.”

“Well, firstly, because it’s really, really cute. Secondly, because I offer to do all the work for you – don’t get me wrong, I love doing it! And thirdly, because it’s totally worth the effort. Like, wow,” Shouyou giggles, and leaves a kiss at the back of Kenma’s neck.

His boyfriend’s face is bright red, and he won’t look up to meet Shouyou’s eyes. It’s the most endearing thing ever.

“Ready to go?” Kenma mumbles, hands reaching up to cling to the spot where Shouyou’s meet, clutching each other and holding tight.

“Mm, wait. Just one thing.”

Shouyou unclasps his hands, but holds Kenma’s sides gently, pulling until the blonde turns around to face him. Unable to keep a grin from his face, Shouyou leans forward and kisses him. Kenma’s hands immediately go up to his neck, fingers threading into the hair at the back of Shouyou’s head, thumbs brushing the curve of his jaw on both sides.

He pulls away, and catches it as Kenma slowly opens his eyes, hazy and groggy, mouth hanging ever so slightly open, and hands staying in place.

“Ready now,” Shouyou smiles wide, and Kenma looks away again, pink a lot fainter on his cheeks now.

“You’re awful.”

Shouyou’s smile grows even more, squeezing his eyes shut, and he hears Kenma chuckling back at him. He opens his eyes to look at him, but seeing the watch on Kenma’s wrist pulls him back to reality.

“Ah, wait, what time is it? Oh, oh no, Kenma! We’re gonna be late, and Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san will be upset that we’re late, and-!”

Kenma checks his smart watch more to reassure Shouyou than to see them time, and gets a hold of his boyfriend’s hand as soon as he drops his arm again. “It’s fine, Shouyou. We’re still on time.”

“Ah, sorry…” The redhead visibly deflates, feeling a soft guilty feeling tug at his chest – even if he knows it’s misplaced. “I just worried, I wanted to do something but cute I got a little carried away and I-“

“You were cute. It’s fine, yeah?” It takes a moment for Shouyou to look up again, and when he does, Kenma lets out a small encouraging smile. “We can head out now.”

“Okay. Okay, let’s go, let’s go!”

They take the elevator down to the garage, holding hands, Shouyou making his presence clear and keeping Kenma’s anxiety at bay. It’s almost a routinely thing, making sure Kenma knows he’s there for him, comforting in stressful situations. It’s not something he has to go out of his way to do anymore. It hasn’t been, for a while.

As usual, picking the music for their car ride is Kenma’s responsibility, while Shouyou focuses on driving them to Bokuto and Kuroo’s place. The verdict playlist ends up being a collection of gentle, soothing instrumental tracks, and they quickly make the redhead aware of his companion’s current mood. It’s the playlist he uses to calm down, to pump himself up to something, to get ready. Shouyou wishes he could hold Kenma’s hand, relax him, but no one really trusts his driving with only one hand on the wheel (not even himself).

Kuroo and Bokuto live in a busier part of the city, closer to central Tokyo, a tiny flat on the third floor of an old building. Shouyou has barely had time to knock when the door bursts open and Kuroo is standing in the doorway with a grin so big, it looks like it hurts.

“Shrimpy! Kenma! Welcome to our humble, homey home!”

“Hi, Kuro,” Kenma mutters and walks in, immediately taking off his sneakers and walking to the sofa.

“Hey, Kuroo-san! How are you?” Shouyou smiles, entering the apartment and leaning down to undo the laces on his shoes.

“Good, good good, good. Ready for a fun night with my babe and my bros – oh, right – Kou, they’re here!”

“I heard,” Bokuto shouts back from vaguely somewhere further into the flat. “I’m coming!”

“Let’s get the TV ready while he’s coming,” Kuroo nods to the sofa, face softer than a second before, “yeah?”

“Okay,” Shouyou shrugs, and gives Kenma a kiss on the forehead as soon as he reaches the sofa. He fumbles with the remote a little, but eventually finds all the right buttons. The remote is left on the coffee table as Shouyou sits and cuddles up to Kenma, stretching his boyfriend’s legs on his lap and lacing their fingers together. “You okay?”

Kenma hums. “Yeah. It’s just been a while since I last saw Kuro, forgot how overwhelming he can be, sometimes. Especially with Koutarou. But it’s fine, we’ll fall back into rhythm soon.”

“Remember I’m here! If anything, there’s your Shouyou here to save you!”

The blonde flushes a bit, and looks down to their joined hands. ‘Mine,’ he mouths, and Shouyou can’t help sliding a little closer.

“Listen, y’all,” Kuroo sighs as he walks into the living room. They hadn’t noticed he wasn’t with them, even though he’d said he would set up the television. Had probably gone to meet Bokuto in the bedroom, or kitchen… Wherever he was. “We have an important choice to make. Life or death, if you know what I mean.”

Shouyou’s interest is piqued with that last sentence, but Kenma looks at the raven with raw boredom and disinterest.

“Popcorn or pizza.”

Their eyes turn to Kenma first, who startles at being the sudden centre of attention but soon shrugs, “I don’t mind.”

Shouyou squeezes his hand until he looks at him, and then tries to find something in his eyes to show whether he actually prefers something. He finds nothing, so he quickly goes through the scenarios of each and concludes that, even if pizza is a tad bit tastier, popcorn won’t force Kenma into unwanted situations.

“Popcorn,” the redhead says, and turns to the tall man. “It’s popcorn for me.”

“Popcorn it is!” Kuroo exclaims, turning and going back to where he was. “Oh, just a second and we’ll bring the beers, by the way!”

Kenma winces a bit at the mention of beer, or more so frowns. Shouyou rubs his thumb across the back of his hand, “You know you don’t have to drink. Right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shouyou, you don’t have to worry, I’m fine. I appreciate it, but – well, you’re kinda overprotective today. What’s up?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Just, ahh… I want you to have a really good time.”

“Thanks, Shou. I am.” He kisses Shouyou’s temple, and he melts a little bit.

Soon enough, Bokuto and Kuroo emerge into the room, the prior greeting them with a string of ‘heys’ and the latter setting a twelve-pack of beer cans on the coffee table.

“Anyone want some?” He offers, Bokuto taking one without even saying anything and draping a leg over one of his boyfriend’s thighs.

“I’m driving,” Shouyou raises his hands, as if caught, showing his palms.

“Kenma?”

The blonde is hesitant, but much to everyone’s surprise, he gives in and takes a can.

“Just one, don’t worry,” he says and reassures Shouyou, while the other couple picks a movie. “I’m having a good time. Yeah?”

“Okay…” He says, although pouting a little bit, and rests his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hey, you two,” Kenma calls, Bokuto and Kuroo turning to look at him simultaneously, “what are you picking? Don’t leave us out.”

That makes the two tall men exchange guilty looks, and Bokuto smiles awkwardly. “What do you think about, let’s say… A horror movie?”

Shouyou’s eyes immediately widen and he sits up, “No! No, no. Not a chance. I’m not watching a horror movie.”

“Oh, c’mon! C’mon, c’mon! Just one!” Bokuto pleads, shoulders dropping. Kuroo takes hold of his hand, and puffs out his chest.

“If we get to put on a horror flick, we give you full freedom to pick the other one.”

Kenma and Shouyou exchange looks, one of the blonde’s eyebrows raised. Neither of them feel particularly trusting of their friends, and neither of them are very in the mood for a horror movie.

“But you two like everything we like!”

“Ah, that’s just the way of the world, isn’t it, Shrimpy-“

“Even a documentary?”

Everyone looks at Kenma suddenly, and he falls back towards the arm of the couch. His face is indifferent, but he shrugs and looks to the side, “I mean. Some interesting ones just came out. And if we have full freedom, why not, right?”

“Uhh…” Shouyou indiscreetly whispers, “Maybe because I don’t like them?”

The two of them exchange looks for a couple of seconds, almost as if they’re capable of reading each other’s minds. Kenma’s gaze is stronger, though, so Shouyou shifts and falls back into his arms.

“We want to watch a documentary,” he says.

Kuroo and Bokuto sigh dramatically, and slump back. Bokuto rests his feet on the coffee table, and slides further down the couch cushion, bringing the horror movie up on the TV screen. “Okay, I guess. Only fair…”

“We’ll get through it, darling,” Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder, and one on his own chest, acting like it’s painful.

“Thank you, dear.” Bokuto looks back at him, and shakes his head. “Your support is fundamental for me to-“

“The movie!” Shouyou throws a pillow at them, and it hits Bokuto perfectly on the head. “Put on the movie already.”

“Wow, alright, mean. Way to shut down an artistic soul.”

The movie starts quickly, but they pause it after a minute and a half, having to get the popcorn from the kitchen. Kuroo comes back with a steaming bowl that is way too small, and practically overflows. He cautiously sets it on the coffee table and picks up some of the excess. Then, he climbs underneath one of Bokuto’s arms and presses play.

To be true, Shouyou doesn’t actually watch the movie; he’s terrified of horror films, and just the piercing shrieks and screams make his heartbeat go through the roof. Instead, he turns around and spends the almost two hours with his cheek pressed to Kenma’s stomach, which muffles most of the sounds. Sure, he keeps his eyes open and fights off sleep for, what, forty minutes at most, but mostly he closes his eyes and listens to the grumbles inside Kenma’s belly.

At last, the movie ends, and Shouyou begrudgingly sits up from his current position. Kenma’s busy picking the documentary they’re bound to watch, while Bokuto and Kuroo are having a quiet conversation on the other end of the couch, faces close and whispered words seeming so intimate, Shouyou looks away.

“What are we watching?” He asks, quietly, scooching closer and pressing a quick kiss to Kenma’s cheek.

It takes an instant for Kenma to look back at him, and another few for his eyes to focus and for him to say, “I found a documentary on He-Man.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma closes his eyes and stretches his lips faintly, a subtle smile, “just sleepy-drunk. Had a couple beers.”

“Oh, ah, hey,” Shouyou softly cups Kenma’s face with his hands. “All right?”

“All right,” he nods and tilts his head a little. “All right, all right. Really, just sleepy.”

“Let’s watch that movie, then?”

“Mhm.”

The soft jazzy song of one of the companies behind the film interrupts all of their conversations as the movie starts. Shouyou sits up for this one, or he’ll definitely fall asleep; Kenma, on the other hand, curls up and sets his head on the redhead’s lap. Swiftly, he starts combing through the blond strands of his boyfriend’s hair, and softly caressing his head.

All in all, the documentary is definitely interesting. Not Shouyou’s cup of tea, because of how it lacks in… well, action and plot, but it’s a bunch of knowledge some people like to acquire. As the credits roll in, Bokuto is snoring lightly with his head on Kuroo’s shoulder – who seems to be having a hard time staying up. Kenma sits, and looks at Shouyou drowsily.

“What did you think?”

“Really cool,” the blonde admits, and kisses him quickly. “Thanks.”

“What for?”

Kenma just hums.

He stands up, and Shouyou follows. “Hey, Kuro,” he says, and the raven jerks his head to look at him. “We’ll be taking our leave now, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Good night.”

“You too.”

Before going, Kenma collects the rings from all the opened beer cans and hands them to Shouyou – “for those wheelchair fundraiser things,” he says, and nods to the front door absentmindedly.

Shouyou asks Kenma to put on some upbeat tunes for the car ride back home, since he knows he’ll fall asleep if he’s put under those same instrumental songs. In the end, the tracks for this part of the drive are good, and they’re home before they even know it.

With one hand in Kenma’s, Shouyou enters the elevator and puts his other hand in his pocket. The pocket with the can rings, he remembers, and as he thumbs with one, a lot of things come to his mind. First, he’s hyper-aware of his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder, and of how he can feel his exhales on his chin. Second, he thinks of before they went, of how he tried to do something cute, and how fondness invaded his chest at the sight of Kenma all blushy and _ah_. Third, he thinks of hanging out with their friends, soft double-dates like this one, reigning in each other’s presence, being comfortable with other people. Fourth, a thought crosses his mind.

He wouldn’t mind it if this was the rest of his life.eH

The elevator gets to their floor, but Shouyou pulls Kenma back when he’s about to push the outer door open. “What’s up, Shou?”

“I…” He looks down, and pulls one of the rings out of his pocket. Raises his head, and smiles subtly, small, the one smile he saves for Kenma only. “How about we get married?”

At first, Kenma looks surprised, a bit like he’s pulled out of his haze. It goes away rapidly, though, and he nods as he walks closer. “Yeah. That sounds good, we- we can do that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Shouyou cracks into a grin and holds one of Kenma’s hands really tight, raising the other to his chest, “Here’s your ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> outtakes: the elevator starts moving before they can get out, and they have to endure a whole ride down to the garage and back up to their floor, faces burning red and hiding giggles in each other’s necks. also, their arrival at the bokuroo flat interrupted.. something. that’s why bokuto took so long to show up.
> 
> find me on twitter.com/karasunya and gymthree.tumblr.com


End file.
